


Brothers Sharing A Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Come Swallowing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shower Sex, Sleep Groping, frotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam forgets to make reservations for their accommodations for the night and both are tired, as they just finished a show. Luckily, One room with one bed is available and Noel purchases it for them for the night. In bed, things get a little too close for Noel.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Can't wait to get back to the fuckin hotel room, I'm knackered." Noel sighed and wiped the remainder of the sweat collected on his hairline. Onstage it had been an inferno, but out in the streets, the sun having set hours ago, there was a chill in the air. Liam shivered and zipped up his parka all the way, not hearing Noel, but zoned out. He always felt like a god on stage and the high from that, as well as the cocaine, had not yet worn off completely.

When they got to the hotel, he opened the door for his brother, as he wanted a hot shower more than anything in the world. Liam had booked their rooms, and at the front desk, let Liam access the hotel staff. A woman greeted them and Liam gave their names. She asked how many rooms that he had booked and she typed, and then looked up, and typed again. "Mr.Gallagher, there seems to be an error, you are not in our system, and I don't see you booked for tonight or any other. I am sorry." she told Liam, regretfully. 

Upon hearing this, Noel's heart sank and his anger began to rise. He looked at his brother and asked, "Did you even remember to book the rooms you cunt?" He growled, eyes wide. Shoving his brother aside, Noel asked if there were any rooms available. Looking through the computer she was able to find one room with a queen sized bed. Noel breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't care how much it costs, we'll take it." He took out his credit card and she swiped it. After that, she handed it back along with two key cards. "Thank you," Noel made sure to tell the woman before they made for the lift.

During their short walk to get to the lift, Noel swore and battered his brother a bit for being so idiotic. "I.am.so.fuckin.tired." Noel groaned rolling his eyes. Finally, in the lift, Liam blew up. "All right I fucked up, but we got a room, didn't we?" His arms waved at his sides. Then, suddenly, he made the mistake of pushing Noel. His eyebrows went up, and his lips curled down. He gave Liam a quick blow to the cheek and told him to shut up. Liam wasn't even stunned, this is how the brothers lived and why they had separate rooms on the road. Tonight they shared, even their bed.

When the bell went off for them to exit, they looked for the room 1504. It was good this was a larger hotel, or they might be out on the tour bus or the pavement. Mouthing the numbers, Liam found it and Noel got out a card to open it. Liam reached for his and Noel shook his head. "You'll lose it just like you've lost yer fuckin mind." Liam crossed his arms until it was time to go in. Once in, he flipped on the light and they both looked round. "A bit cozy for one person, too cozy for two, but I just want a shower and to lay down, not to think. I don't care what you fucking do." Noel made clear.

They'd left their luggage on the tour bus, mistakenly, and so far, the only good time was on stage and checking out birds. As Noel thought about this, he peeled of his clothes, left them in a heap and headed to the shower. Liam couldn't help but to notice Noel's naked pale flesh, and curved backside, and that his body began to react as if his brother were a bird. "Fuck me." He whispered.

Noel turned on the taps and let the water warm up while he flexed in the mirror. Liam always got the hot birds, but he could never understand why, specially since he knew his cock was bigger even if they had never really measured. Once steam was billowing out of the shower, he got in and let out moans of pleasure as the hot water hit his back and loosened his shoulders. Looking around, he saw miniature soap, shampoo and conditioner bottles. Only one set, but he was here first so he claimed them.

Unwrapping the soap as he leaned against the shower's tiled walls, he sniffed it. It wasn't bad as hotel soap went, and he began to lather up his face, shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach. He took special care with his pubic hair, cock and bollocks which had gone slick with the lather from the soap. Closing his eyes he closed a hand around his cock, gripping it. He began to wank, hoping this would help him to truly relax as he was unsure about sleeping with Liam. Sure, when he was little, Liam would climb into his bed when he was frightened, but they were both men now.

Thinking about his girlfriend Louise back home sucking his cock made his heart race and his bollocks twitch. As the head of his cock grew more and more red, his cock swelled with desire, and he let out a moan as he spurt out his seed and watched it go down the drain. He did feel more relaxed, and finished washing up.

Back in the bedroom, Liam had peeled of all of his sweaty clothes, and sat on the edge of the bed and picked at himself. He saw that there as a small television, but was uninterested, for once. He hadn't realized just how tired he was, until he was naked. Laying back on his side of the bed under the covers, he spread his legs. His cock was semi hard and he reached down and gripped it. Slowly, he began to wank. It felt good, but he was concerned about his brother catching him. He didn't want to be mid orgasm and have him come out of bathroom. 

Liam just held his cock instead, and soon he was asleep. When Noel came out he saw his brother and smirked. "Too tired to wank." He whispered to himself. Exhausted, he climbed in on his side, and pulled the covers over both of them and fell into a deep sleep.

Semi-conscious in the early morning, Liam rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around his brother, he breathed into his ear and the crook of his neck, which had always been a turn on for Noel. Breathing deeper, he whispered Louise's name and smiled. Liam thrust his hips forward and began to rub his hardened cock on his thigh. Liam was about to come when Noel opened his eyes wide and in a raised voice shouted, "You are not Louise." This startled Liam, causing him to wake up. He realized what he was doing, and yet it felt so good he did not want to stop. "Fuck, I was dreamin I swear." Liam confessed, although he could not remember any dream. "You weren't dreamin of me?" Noel asked. "No..." Liam replied. 

"Oh god, I need to come" Liam whined. "Go run ya a shower, I left you some soap." Liam nodded and slid out of the bed, his cock pointing the way. Noel was unsure what to think, for it wasn't unpleasant to have his brother's arms around him, but him humping his leg, what if he had come?

Meanwhile, in the shower, Liam had lathered up and was now wanking without holding back. When he could no longer hold back, he ejaculated more than he'd ever done so in his life, his whole body shivering. He wondered what it would have been like to come as he was, wrapped up against Noel. How could something so wrong, feel so right? He couldn't think, his mind a million miles away, his body rippling with pleasure. Done in the shower, they would have to figure out how they were going to get some clean clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam end up having to put the previous night's foul clothing on so they can get to the tour bus to get their suitcases. When they arrive, they see Guigsy looking under the hood and ask what is wrong. Guigsy says the bus is 'broke down' but as Guigsy isn't a mechanic no one can know what that means. Noel tells his fellow band mate to call a mechanic while the two brothers locate their suitcases and go back to their room. They change, and Noel orders from the hotel menu. While they are waiting, they brag about the size of their cocks. All is revealed.

Noel sighed and got up off the bed, and picked up last night's clothes that were in a heap on the floor, and placed them on the bed. He and his brother would have to put them on again to go to the tour bus to get their suitcases to find clean clothes. Picking up his shirt, he sniffed it, and then let out a tremendous sneeze. Each sweat profusely on stage, and their clothes soaked up nearly every drop. Muttering under his breath, Noel began to dress, hoping he would not have to take another shower to get the stink of his clothes off when he went to put clean ones on.

Liam came out of the shower, hair dripping, and stared at Noel, lip curled in disgust. Noel looked him over and grumbled, "Fuck, you lookin at?" Liam clenched his fists, but made no move to tackle his brother, not with his bollocks exposed. "You stink, I can smell you from over here" Liam pinched his nose as he walked over to the bed. "You ain't gonna be smellin like a rose in a miniute. We gotta get our clothes from the tour bus, and naked in winter didn't sound the best."

"Why don't you fuckin get them and bring them back?" Liam questioned. "What, me go out and get both our suitcases like yer fuckin butler? I think fuckin not." Liam frowned, he didn't want to put his smelly clothes back on either, but he did, with only a few winces. Noel then turned to his brother and asked if he had any coke on him. "Give us the energy we need, maybe put us in a better mood?" Liam had some, but was reluctant to share until Noel brought up the 'better mood' part. 

"Yeah, I got enough for a few lines, if you've got a dollar, you know American money works best for some reason." Noel pulled out his wallet and grabbed a fiver while Liam got the baggie of coke. He knelt down and cut it on the glass table in the hotel room and then made four lines, two for each. Liam rolled up the bill and snorted his lines and handed the bill to his brother while Liam wiped his eyes. Noel snorted his share of the coke and then wiped his eyes. "Fuck me, that's good." Noel smiled as he spoke. "Had the roadies score it, got no doubt they had some, but I don't fuckin care."

Getting up, each man went over and put their trainers on, and then their parkas. Neither felt like walking, so they took a taxi down to where the bus was. When they got out, they saw Guigsy with the hood open, looking at the engine. Noel didn't think he knew anything about cars, but asked what was happening. "Tour bus is broke down, dunno what happened." Guigsy answered in a monotone voice. "What you mean it was fine yesterday and broke today?" Noel asked. Liam kicked the side of the bus and swore out loud. "Well, don't you think we should get a mechanic, I mean, unless you are one and been hiding all that dual talent." Guigsy didn't appreciate Noel's surly tone, but he knew he would appreciate his anger less. 

"Right, I'll call." Guigsy confirmed. "Erm, where is the rest of the band?" Noel asked. "Breakfast." Guigsy replied. "Fuck's sake." Noel grumbled. "Get yer goddamn bag, Liam, and I will get mine, I can't stand the smell a me and I'm irritated as fuck over this tour bus thing. Then he remembered one last thing. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, and walked over to Guigsy and grabbed his hand. He wrote down the name of the hotel and the room number. "This is where me and me brother are staying." Guigsy looked up and asked, "You guys in the same room and still alive?" He chuckled. "Yeah, goddamn amazing innit, we should be on the news." Noel grumbled. Guigsy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Find out what's wrong and ring us up, the front desk will know our number."

"C'mon, Liam, playtime is fuckin over, time to go back." Noel instructed as he tried to hail another cab. Then with one loud whistle with his fingers, Liam got one to stop, and surprised, both men got in. The cab driver didn't seem to appreciate their odor, but once they got back and into clean clothes, things would be different. Liam's stomach growled, and he gave Noel a sad eyed look. "Yeah, I'm famished as well, when we get back and cleaned up, we can order breakfast, what you say?" Liam smiled, but then asked if Noel was serious. "Uh, yeah, I would like to eat as well, and we can't go nowhere cos we gotta wait for Guigsy to call." Liam nodded, smiling again.

When they got to the hotel, Noel payed the driver for the trip as well as extra for the stench and they went inside. In the lift, Noel leaned back and muttered that he needed a fag. "You ain't the only one." Liam added. When the doors opened, they walked out wheeling their luggage to the door, while Noel fished in his jacket pocket for a key card. Once he'd opened up the door, they both had the same idea of rushing in. Each stood on their side of the bed and nearly tore their clothes off. Once naked, each smelled their pits, but they had had that stink on them for so long it was hard to tell. "Liam, don't get weird, but um, smell me pits to see if I'm decent." Liam scoffed, and then asked, "What do ya mean, "get weird?" He asked defensively. "I mean, after last night..." Noel lowered his blue eyes not able to look into his brothers.

"It was an accident, I was asleep." Liam protested. "Was Noel gonna bring this up now, course he was, he always did." Getting close, he sniffed. "Nothin a bit of deoderant can't fix." Liam admitted truthfully. "What about mine?" Liam asked. Noel leaned in and sniffed, then nodded his head. "You smell fine, probably cos you just showered." Liam nodded. Each put their bags on the bed, unzipped them, and found fresh clean clothes to wear for the day. Once both were dressed, Noel picked up the hotel phone and ordered them both a full English breakfast, tea, and orange juice. He then hung up. "Fuckin hell, why you order all that for?" asked Liam. "Cos I'm hungry and figured you were since yous a growing lad." He laughed as Liam made a face. 

"I'm not a kid anymore, and in fact, I'm taller than you." Liam pointed out. "Yeah, but I'm smarter and have a bigger cock than you." Noel grinned and leaned back on the bed. "Says who?" Asked Liam, crossing his arms. "Says me." Noel stated confidently. "Oh yeah, get yours out so we can compare." Liam demanded. He lay on the bed, spread his legs and had no problem getting his cock out. Noel was a bit more hesitant. "What, you scared, you're the one who said it." Liam pointed out. Finally, Noel pulled his pants down and showed his semi hard cock. Both grabbed theirs and wanked until the were fully hard and compared. It was very close but Noel was a bit bigger and thicker as well, however, Liam stated he'd not ever had any complaints. 

"Christ, were both hard, if we put our cocks away we will tent our trousers and be as uncomfortable as fuck." Liam moaned. "Look, you know we both wanked at the same time in our rooms. We never saw each other do it and we never did it in the same bed, but I don't see the harm really. We'll clean up after and have breakfast right after, simple." Liam nodded. "Simple" Each brother lifted their tops so as not to get spunk on them, and began to stroke with a firm grip, eyes closed. Noel thought of Louise, and Liam thought of Noel's pale arse from yesterday as he went to shower. 

Each stifled their moans, but it made the experience less pleasurable, so both let go, each on their own fantasy, bollocks getting tender as their cocks began to swell in their hand. Noel spread his legs wider and touched Liam's ankle. His heart was racing and he was almost at the there. Liam bit his lip as he, too, felt his orgasm rising. Finally, Noel spurt all over his belly and his hands. Liam had opened his eyes awhile ago, and watching this caused Liam to cry out and then spill his load in the same manner. When both were done, they calmed their breathing and Noel turned his head. Liam already had his head turned, and Noel asked, "Did you watch me?" Liam said nothing for a moment and then nodded. "Why?" Noel asked. "Because I keep thinking of you naked headed to the shower." Liam confessed. "Why, did you like what you saw?" Noel wondered. "Yes." Liam didn't know what Noel would say next, or do. Turns out, he just sat and thought until there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." both said. The grabbed some of yesterday's old clothes to wipe up with and then pulled their trousers back up. Noel got the door and breakfast was laid out on their table. Both sat down, Noel giving Liam an intense stare while he smiled. He didn't feel like he had any worries, and besides, he was hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for.

Both Noel and Liam sat down at the table, the hot food making their mouths water. Noel sipped his tea, while Liam drank his orange juice. "Hope this is as good as it smells, didn't realize how hungry I was til I sat down." Liam took a bite of his toast that came already buttered and hummed in delight. Noel smiled. "Eat as much as you can, don't know when we'll have a chance next." He explained. Liam nodded, and began digging in. Just as Noel was about to eat his beans the telephone rang.

Getting up, he grumbled and cursed hoping it was Guigsy with good news. Picking up the receiver, he held it to his ear and listened after saying "Hello." Hearing hearing his band mate speak, his face got serious. Liam had his back to him, chowing down on his food. Liam then heard a loud, "FUCK," as Noel slammed the receiver. Liam whipped his head around, almost afraid to ask. Noel walked over and sat down, resting his elbows on the table and kneaded his face. Liam had stopped eating and stared. 

"Apparently, the tour bus needs to be taken in so the mechanic can get a better look. Fuck, that sound expensive, and worse, he has to keep it until he can look at it." Noel complained. "Might have to cancel our next gig, and if we are stuck here, you and I are stuck in this room, who knows how much it will cost to get the tour bus fixed."

Liam's mouth was opened as he stared at his brother and Noel, hand on his forehead just stared at his food. "I'm not even hungry now, not sure what I am. Sounds like we need to find out where the local pub is. Wonder if Guigsy has told the others." Liam continued to eat, nodding to Noel's continuous banter, until he'd had his fill. 

"Gonna call a cab so we can get outta this room and to a pub. Us being pent up in one room can only lead to trouble." Getting up, Noel called a cab and was told to be outside in ten minutes, which he relayed to Liam. "Be nice to have me some Guinness, I'm used to having a drink after a show." Noel reminded him that if he had actually booked them rooms they might have been able to. "You're gonna bring that up forever aren't ya? As if you have never made a mistake." Liam folded his arms and pouted. "I rarely do, but if I do I reconcile. You just stood there like an old cunt, so I stepped in." Liam shook his head and walked across the room to get his parka, Noel following. Dressed for the weather beyond the hotel door, both brothers silently left the room and got in the lift.

Down in the lobby, they went outside where the air was crisp. Their taxi honked it's horn, and they walked over and got in. "Where is the nearest pub round here?" Noel asked. "I take you to it." The driver stated with a smile. It wasn't that far from the hotel and when they got out they payed the driver and went in. The rest of the band was there, each with a pint before them. Noel and Liam walked over, hands in their front pockets. "You heard about the tour bus, right?" Noel asked. All of them nodded and then took a large gulp. "Were sharing a room at the 'Queen's Resort,' which is anything but, where are you all staying. Bonehead spoke up and told Noel is was a place called, "The Inn." It wasn't bad, but you wouldn't want to live there." He pointed out. 

"Guess were all stuck here until we find out more, I just don't see how one day the tour bus is fine and the next it isn't." Noel and Liam sat down at the table with the other band members and each ordered a pint of Guinness when the waitress came by. "At least there is alcohol." Noel whispered. A game was on on the telly behind them, but it wasn't Man City so Noel and Liam had no interest. The other guys would occasionally have a glimpse, as there was not much else to do. The pub was mostly empty as everyone was working. They continued to drink into the late afternoon until all were intoxicated on various levels. Most of the band eventually decided to go back to their rooms, leaving Noel and Liam alone. 

"If I have anymore, I'm gonna pass out since I didn't eat nothin, I think we should go back." Liam nodded in agreement, just because he was bored. There was a telly at the hotel room and at least if he wanted to watch that, he could do it in bed. 'In bed.' Liam thought. He and his brother would be sleeping together again and he had to wonder if something similar might happen like what happened the previous night. Part of him wanted it, but another part feared what that meant. Lost in thought Noel raised his voice and stated his brother's name. He gasped and looked at Noel who was standing near him. "Stop yer daydreaming and hail a taxi like you did the other day." Liam nodded, and both went up front so Noel could pay.

Out on the street Liam watched the traffic rush by until he say a taxi. He whistled in a deafening pitch and the taxi slowed down at the curb. Liam smiled as Noel messed with his ears. He was surprised every dog in the city hadn't come running. "Take us to The Queen's Resort," Noel directed in a slur. The taxi driver began to drive while Noel closed his eyes in the back.

When they got to the hotel, Liam nudged his brother, thinking he had fallen asleep. Without opening his eyes, he swiftly moved his left hand and swatted his brother on the face, and then smiled as he cursed. "Hey, fuck what was that for?" Liam asked as he rubbed his cheek. "Out of my taxi, now, ya wankers. Won't be havin that in here." The taxi driver yelled. Each got out, and in the ruckus the driver forgot to charge them. "Don't nudge me, I was restin me eyes." Noel made sure Liam was clear about what he'd said. Liam was sure to do it again. "Anyway, got us out of payin" Liam was quick to point out. "True." Noel acknowledged with heavy lidded eyes. 

They both went inside and got in the lift. Noel yawned and scratched his head as well as his bollocks. "Nearly a waste of a day, just glad there was Guinness." Noel commented. "Yeah, waitress didn't even have big tits or nothing." Liam gestured, holding his hands from his chest, as if he had giant breasts. "If you had breasts that big, I'd fuck ya." Noel commented off handededly. Liam went pink at the thought, but Noel didn't speak about it, even if he did notice. The lift doors opened and they shuffled off to their room. 

Inside, Noel flopped on the bed clothes and all, with a big smirk on his face. "Wanna watch telly?" Liam asked. "No, I fuckin don't, I am just fine like this." was Noel's answer. "Yer gonna be hung over as pissed as you are." Noel ignored his brother as he felt great. Didn't care what time it was or anything, just wanted to enjoy the moment. Liam pulled out a joint he had gotten off of Bonehead, sat on the edge of the bed and then got his lighter to light it. It was some good stuff, and it didn't take long before Liam felt great as well. He had his back to Noel so when he turned his head he couldn't see, but he sure could smell. 

"Hey, where you get that?" Noel asked, a small whine to his voice. "Bonehead, I figure I deserve a bit of how yous feeling." Noel nodded, but then asked, "Right, but, I want a fuckin hit." Noel wasn't really asking, he would do his best to take that joint if he could. Liam, now apathetic didn't even mind. "Sure, probably put you right to sleep." Noel rolled his eyes and stuck out his fingers. Taking the joint he took a hit, and coughed profusely. "Where the fuck he get this shit?" Noel coughed some more. "Fuckin Amsterdam, what you think?" Replied Liam, matter of factly. "Strongest shit I ever had." Noel told Liam. "Yeah, well, yer pissed too, so..." Noel just shrugged and enjoyed bliss, until he passed out.

Noel woke up around half 11 at night and felt strange. He hadn't eaten all day, and Liam was passed out naked beside him. Sitting up, he muttered, "Fuck me." and got up to get a glass of water for his cotton mouth. In the bathroom, he stuck his head under the faucet and turned on the cold water tap and slurped up the cool water, splashing some on his face. He hadn't turned the light on, for he didn't want to see what he already knew, that he looked like shit.

Sighing, he shuffled back to the bedroom and took off all his clothes. A shower in cool water was just what he felt he needed. In the bathroom he turned on the taps and got in. He shivered at first, but once used to it, it felt great, especially on his face. He just stood, lost in time, enjoying his shower. Meanwhile, Liam had opened his eyes and wondered where his brother was, until he heard the water. "Fuck." Liam muttered. If they had separate rooms he could take a shower, too. Sadly, it was already occupied. Sitting up, he thought, "Me brother an I seen each other naked since we was kids and earlier we wanked together, don't see why we can't have a shower together." With that, he got up and went into the bathroom, which startled Noel.

"Fuck's sake, I'm showering here, mate." Noel shouted, grabbing his privates. "Yeah, and it ain't like we haven't seen each other, I want to shower as well, so get over yerself." Liam opened the door and got in. Everything was in semi darkness, as Liam had chosen to leave the lights off. Just a nightlight gave everything an eerie glow. Liam tried to move under the shower head, but Noel didn't want to yield. "Aw, don't be a prick, I just want to feel that water on me skin." Liam whispered. There was a slight echo, and Noel stepped back a bit. Moving forward, Liam let out an "Ahhhh..." that was quite sensual. Noel reached out and caressed his brother's lips, not knowing exactly why. 

Liam kissed his brother's fingers and moved closer so their bodies were touching, neither saying a word, the water pouring over them. Liam then moved in to gently kiss Noel's lips, and kissed him right back. Neither was sure what was happening, but the kiss grew deeper and soon they were devouring each other, hands fingering wet locks of hair, moving down their backs and to each other's arses. Between their thighs both were aroused and they rubbed their pricks together, gasping. Noel reached out and grabbed his brother's cock, stroking the shaft while Liam did the same to Noel. He bit his lip while Liam whispered, "Yes..." 

Without speaking, Noel reached for the soap and lathered up his cock while Liam turned and faced the wall. With some slick fingers, Noel inserted one, and Liam arched his back. His jaw dropped open but very little sound emanated. Slowly, Noel moved his finger in and out, until Liam bucked back on it, wanting more. Noel slowly did this with each finger, not even noticing the water had gone cold. It was a nice contrast to how hot each man felt. 

Soaping up Liam's entrance, Noel used the head of his cock to rub up and down the inside of his brother's crack. Liam gasped then bit his lips as Noel slowly inserted himself bollocks deep into his own brother. Grabbing his hips he began to move in and out, the tightness trying to milk Noel and the fullness Liam felt was all he ever wanted but never knew. Neither had been with another man, and this was so taboo. They booth felt as if they were in another universe, however, and continued. 

Noel moved his hands from Liam's hips and wrapped them around his chest, kissing the back of his neck. Liam had begun to wank, the pressure within making him want to come harder than he ever had in his life. Noel was close as well, when finally, he shook as he filled his brother with his seed, letting out a loud roar. Liam painted the wall of the shower before him with satisfying cry. Both of them were in a state of bliss that neither alcohol or a joint could give them. 

Noel slowly pulled out, and turned to wash himself, Liam joined in. Neither said a word and their flesh had pruned up from being under the water. Turning the water off, Noel got out and got himself a towel, and threw one to Liam as he stepped out. They dried and went into the bedroom. "I'm hungry, gonna order sommat, you want anything?" Noel asked, as if nothing had just happened. "Just some tea and toast." He said with a smile. Noel called, and then sat on the bed and looked at Liam. "That was fuckin amazin and we ain't ever gonna talk about it to ourselves or no one else, yeah?" Noel said sternly. Liam nodded, knowing he would want more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam fight over a packet of crisps, have tea, and go back to bed where they have vivid dreams of what they had done earlier.

There was a knock on the door after awhile, and Noel went and got the only dressing gown assigned to the room, while Liam went to the toilet to take a piss. Opening the door, Noel was given a small tray and then two cups of tea. Setting them on the table, Noel lifted the lid on the tray and revealed Liam's toast and a packet of Tayto crisps meant for Noel. Sitting down he opened the packet and began crunching on a mouthful of crisps. Liam quickly came out, sat down and sipped his tea. He saw what Noel was eating and asked for a crisp. Noel shook his head and swallowed. "Aw, c'mon, if I'd known that was an option I'd of, got those instead of old toast." Liam complained. "Yeah, but you didn't and these are fuckin mine." Noel gave Liam a wide grin and went back to eating.

Liam, not having it, got up and tried to get a crisp, grabbing the bag. Instead, it ripped open and crisps landed everywhere. Noel gave his brother a seething look and called him a 'cunt,' before standing up and facing him. "Fuck's wrong with you, you coulda ordered yer own bag, now no one has fucking crisps, ye twat." He grabbed his tea and sat on the edge of the bed. Being stuck in the same room as his brother was too much, tomorrow, the tour bus had better be fixed or he would ask for a separate room. Liam sulked as he took tiny nibbles from his toast. If Noel had just shared, but he never wanted to. 

The bliss of the endorphins had long worn off, and once Noel finished his tea, he put some underwear on, and lay in bed, back facing Liam. Liam sighed loudly when he finished and already wearing underwear got in on the other side. He turned off the lamp and pulled up his side of the blankets. "Night." Liam spoke softly to his brother, but he was already asleep. 

Both brothers slept fitfully, their dreams filled with what they had done in the shower together. Noel had already said it wouldn't happen again, that they wouldn't even mention what occurred, but there was always the possibility that Noel might desire that feeling he'd experienced again. In dreams that seemed so very real, he breathed, 'Oh, god!' as his cock grew. Grabbing it through his underwear, he gently stroked under the blankets. Liam on the other side of the bed was also having vivid thoughts. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of Noel deep inside him, something he had thought about before, but kept in the back of his mind.

Hearing his brother, he gasped, wondering what he was dreaming about. Reaching a hand over, he placed it on Noel's hand. Even though Noel's cock was covered, Liam could tell he was hard, or Noel would have nothing to hold on to. Sliding his body over, Liam took a big chance and began kissing Noel. He would either kiss back or punch him, but he was used to the latter. Noel reciprocated the kiss and Noel wrapped his arms around Liam. He tasted of onions and potatoes, but Liam didn't even care, he was hungry for more of his brother, and his brother was willing. 

Thrusting into his own grip, his breathing grew heavier. Liam kissed where his shoulder met his neck, and down his chest, kicking the covers back as he went. When he got to Noel's crotch, he pulled his underwear down, exposing Noel's weeping cock. Not having ever having had a man's cock in his mouth, Liam certainly had been given plenty of blow jobs and it seemed simple enough. Grabbing Noel's cock, he began to suck on the head. It wasn't anything like he thought it would be, and certainly not 'gross,' although he knew Noel. Taking more in, Noel squeezed his arse cheeks and came right there in Liam's mouth. He hadn't lasted long, but he had not had someone suck his cock in awhile either. Liam swallowed it as a reflex, since it had happened so fast. Noel's come tasted nothing like anything he'd tasted before. It wasn't bad, but he believed he would have to get used to it.

Opening his eyes, Noel tried to sift through what was real and what had been a dream. He asked, "Did you just...did you just suck me off?" Noel asked, sitting up. "Y-yeah." Liam admitted. "Why? I told you no more." Noel's tone was like ice. "I heard yeah moanin in yer sleep, an I was havin these dreams an.." Liam explained. "Wait, dreams of..us?" Noel asked. "Yeah, and they were so real, an, I just couldn't help myself." Liam turned away, ashamed. Noel put his hand on his brother's shoulder, tenderly. "I was having the same dreams, that is what I was moaning about." Noel confessed. 

Liam turned and looked Noel in the eyes. "So you do feel the same," Liam confirmed. Noel nodded. "We can never tell another living soul, Liam, do you hear me? It would be the end of everything we worked so hard for. That is why I said, "no more," earlier. Not because I don't want to, but because of what could happen." Liam had never seen Noel this serious before, but he completely understood. 

With half lidded eyes, Noel then whispered, "where were we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam are face to face, Liam sore, but neglecting to tell Noel for fear that he will not want to be with him. Afterwards, Noel is upset that Liam wasn't forthcoming, but it too tired to think. He decides they just need to go to bed, and they do. In the morning Noel wakes up to the telephone ringing and it is Guigsy telling Noel, the bus is fixed.

Liam's heart raced and he smiled as he took Noel into his arms, cradling his neck, as he pressed a hard kiss against his lips that left Noel stupefied. Slowly, his own arms wrapped around his brother's body, and soon he shifted his hips. Liam's glossy brown hair tickled Noel's forehead, as well as his thick dark eyelashes. "god." He whispered between kisses, his body quivering in their entanglement. His mind turned to Liam sucking his cock and he wished he had seen that. Breaking the kiss, he stared into the other's eyes. "What was it like to..to have my cock in yer mouth." Noel asked.

"Well, don't think I'll think of the insult 'cocksucker' the same way again, though I ain't suckin anyone elses." A streak of jealousy ran through Noel but it only lasted a moment. "You'd better not have another man's cock in yer mouth." Liam's eyebrow's raised and though he was a bit amused, this was a possessiveness new to their relationship as brothers, but then so was fucking. Whispering in Noel's ear, and then tonguing it, he promised Noel he was the only man for him. Noel nodded slowly, trying not to over think everything that was happening. 

Sliding a hand down to Liam's left arse cheek, he grabbed it. "You too sore for me to fuck ya again?" Noel bit his lip and then raised his hand and gave him a single spank that made Noel's fingers tingle, and Liam cry out a bit. Liam's eyes went wide, and he gasped. Noel apologized, something that was rare, but as they had both been spanked by their father brutally, he didn't want to ruin this for either of them. "I'm okay, I actually kinda liked it." Liam smiled weakly, and both turned a bit pink. "Well, I don't think I can do that again, I don't want to think about the past, I want to get lost in the moment." Liam straddled his brother and kissed his lips softly. "Yeah." He whispered.

Noel ran his fingers along Liam's crack and he flinched. "Might be a bit sore, but I want it, you all ready got to come, I'm so fucking ready I got blue bollocks." Liam complained. Noel whispered, "How bout I fuck ya just like this?" he whispered into Liam's ear. He then inserted his tongue causing his brother to feel as if an electrical charge had run through him. "Y-yeah." Liam cried. "Get that lotion you use for your hands, and I will lube you up with it." Noel told his brother. He got up and got it out of his suitcase, and handed it over to his brother. 

Getting back on the bed, Liam asked, "So, you want me to ride yer cock? Don't think I'm ready fer that." Liam shrugged. "Well, then lay on yer back, an I'll face you. Unless you want how like we did in the shower?" Liam shook his head. "No, I want to see you, I want to kiss you while you are in me." Noel nodded, trying not to think, but Liam was sounding like their fucking was 'romantic' and it wasn't, it was just 'fucking,' and that is what he stuck with in his mind. 

Squirting the lotion on his hand, he ask Liam to spread his legs and bring his knees up a bit. Liam nodded and did. The lotion was cool, but Noel's fingers were warm, so it made for a nice contrast. He bucked a few times and gripped the sheets not wanting to let Noel know that it hurt more than he was willing to let on, for fear that he would stop. He felt like he would explode if he didn't get off, so he grit his teeth. When Noel was ready, he got back on the the bed. "You ready?" Liam nodded, and Noel tossed the lotion on the floor. He began feeding his hard prick into Liam who was just now learning what 'pleasure and pain' mixed together was like. "Oh god!" He shouted, staring up at his big brother. Noel smiled, he liked being in control.

Once Noel was in, he gave a grunt. Each man's pubic hair touched the other's and Noel could go any deeper. Grabbing Liam's hips he slowly began to move, and Liam felt like he was being stung. He reached up and grabbed Noel's shoulders and dug his nails as Noel moved faster. "Ahhh.." Liam finally let out. "You all right?" Noel asked. "Fine." Liam replied. Noel continued, keeping it at fucking, no more kisses as delicious as they were. Liam touched his brother's face lovingly and mouthed, "kiss me." Noel leaned down and gave his brother a peck, and then raised back up. Liam made pouty lips at his brother, but he was busy picking up the pace as he could feel pleasure rise from deep withing. Liam was hoping to get kisses that would help him get over the pain and didn't understand what Noel's problem was. He'd had no problems before. Finally, he just grabbed his cock and began wanking while Noel filled him.

Liam's tightness was too much for Noel, and he swore and cried out as he filled his brother with his warm seed for the second time that night. His brother could feel it and that on top of seeing his brother orgasm, made him finally come hard. He painted his belly and chest, as well as his hand. When he was done he lay limp while Noel pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean up. Flipping on the light he could see Liam's blood on his cock and he freaked out. Running out to the bedroom, he flipped on the light and saw his come and Liam's blood on the sheet. "Liam, you let me hurt you?" Noel asked. He felt guilty, even though he had not known. "What you mean?" asked Liam. "There's fucking blood mixed with me come that came outta yer arse. "Uh, well, I thought if I told you, you wouldn't fuck me, simple as that." Liam explained. "Well, no fuckin shit, we could wanked or summat." Noel replied. "Well, I didn't want to wank, I wanted you to fuck me, and you did." Noel was angry, he had not wanted this.

"What's the the deal with you not wanting to kiss me while fuckin?" Liam asked. "Lovers kiss, we are not lovers. This is just fucking." Noel's explanation was cut and dry and Liam hated it. "Kissing makes it feel better, we aren't in love you cunt, just like kissing is all." Noel sat on the edge of his side of the bed. "All right, you know what? It's time for fucking bed." Noel decreed. "But I-" Liam whined. "But you nothing, time for bed." Noel felt like it was a bit like the old days, minus the fucking part. He got up, flipped off the light and got in bed, back to Liam. "Noel, I was gonna say, there's a puddle." Noel's lips went tight. "Get a towel, you are not helpless." He closed his blue eyes again and took deep breaths while Liam got up to have a piss and grab a towel. When he came back he laid it down in the spot, and then got in. Both truly were exhausted this time and slept until they heard the telephone ring.

"Fuckin hell, I'm commin." Noel yelled at the phone. When he picked up the phone he realized it was Guigsy on the other line. "Guigsy, mornin how's the bus?" He asked. "It's fixed, so we won't have to cancel the next show so long as there are no more problems." He said, happily. "Noel looked at his watch and saw that it was already half ten. "What time should we meet up?" He asked Guigsy. "Soon as ya can get here, at that same pub I mean." Guigsy told him. "Right, I'll wake Liam and we'll get down there." Assured Noel. "I have to say, Noel, we all thought you would have killed each other, but you surprised all of us." Guigsy informed Noel. "Yeah well, we had our spats, but we worked it out. Don't need another huge hotel bill you know what I mean?" Noel explained. "Oh yeah, I do." Noel hung up the phone and turned round to see Liam smiling with sleepy eyes. "Bus is fixed." Noel informed him.  
"I heard, guess we had better shower and get out of here." Liam suggested. Noel smiled. "I just hope that you can even walk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, having been penetrated twice in his whole life, and with only a short amount of times between it happening, finds himself very sore. He does his best to hide it around the rest of the band, and is grateful he only stands in one spot to sing. Noel does what he can to help his brother, but there are still arguments, jealousy, and Liam extorting his brother into kissing him.

On the tour bus Noel chose a spot by the window, and Liam sat next to him. He had been walking slowly, occasionally wincing, but refused to mention to anyone that he was in pain, especially his own brother. Even sitting was difficult, but he couldn't stand on the bus. One thing he was glad for was their equipment hadn't been taken off the bus, if it had, Liam believed he wouldn't have been able to put anything back. He'd just be his arsehole self and deal with his tambourine.

Noel was not used to sitting with Liam on the bus. Usually, they were both brooding after some fight, he believed everyone else was in awe as well, but dare not say a word lest they jinx it. Maybe they believed sharing a room had brought them closer. Truthfully, it had, but not in a way that they could imagine and not in a way that they would ever know. However, perhaps this meant they could go ahead and get one room without anyone thinking it strange. Noel smiled to himself, this would work out after all. 

When the bus stopped to get petrol, Liam looked over at the window longingly. "Hey ourkid, can I sit by the window, I'm bored." His lower lip was turned down and he looked pathetic, but there were other seats open with a view. "No." Noel simply stated. "No? Whadaya mean, 'No?' "He whined. "Fuckin Hell, you know what that word means, you're more mad than daft. It means, 'No, I won't give up my seat cos there are others.' " Some of the other guys were rolling their eyes thinking the Gallaghers being friendly was too good to last. "But I still want to sit by you." Liam added. "Well, I guess you are gonna want in one hand and shit in the other to see what happens first." Noel laughed. Liam folded his arms and tucked his head down. Noel didn't even feel sorry for him, instead he watched the traffic go by once they were on the road again. 

When they got to their next hotel, everyone was a bit more organized and they all stayed in the same one. Noel cancelled one room as he was going to have Liam with him. In terms of quality it was about the same, they were only staying one night so it didn't matter. They checked in their luggage, Liam still moving slow, the feeling of broken glass rubbing between his arse cheeks. He was just glad that he stood in place when he sang. In their room Liam lay back on the bed, Noel sitting next to him. "Jesus, ourkid, you can't lie to me like that, or whatever we are doing won't happen. Are you gonna be able to make the show tonight?" Noel asked. 

"Yeah, just gotta stand an sing, but oh god I am fuckin sore." Liam swallowed, when he admitted his pain. "I saw a tub an a shower back in the bathroom, would bathing or showering in cold water help?" Noel asked, trying to be helpful. "I-I don't want to move." Liam gasped. "Lemme just take yer trousers off, yeah? That's gotta help." Noel insisted. "Alright but, erm, be careful?" Liam pleaded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, course." Slowly, Noel began to remove his brother's trainers, and then his trousers. Last but not least, Liam's underwear. "Ahh, yeah, well, at least I feel cooler." Liam spread his legs and closed his eyes. 

"I'm hungry, you gotta eat before the show." Noel stated as he looked at the room service menu. He picked up the telephone and ordered two club sandwiches, a couple of beers, and some Pepsi. When he hung up the phone, he walked back over and sat on the bed. "What'd you order?" Liam asked. "Beer and sandwiches. Both the same kind so no one will be fightin over em, ourkid." Noel took off his own shoes and lay on the bed next to his brother. "After lunch, you are getting a bath or shower of cold water." Noel insisted. "Yeah.."Liam sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

When there was a knock on the door, Noel got up to answer it. It was their lunch, and he took the tray of food and put it on the table along with their drinks. It looked delicious and Noel couldn't wait to dig in. He looked over at Liam and told him to come over but he shook his head. "Liam, ya cunt, gotta eat, we've got a show tonight." Noel took a bite and then a swig of his ice cold beer. He then had an idea. He picked up Liam's beer and put it on the bedside table. "What you doin?" Liam asked. "Gonna help ya to roll over on your belly and put this ice cold beer between yer arse cheeks." Noel told him. Liam was concerned it was going to hurt, but he already hurt. Working with Liam, they slowly turned him on his belly, and he cried out. Taking the beer, he gently placed it between Liam's arse cheeks. "Ahhh...oh god....yeah!" Liam cried out. "Feels so fucking good." Unfortunately, he still couldn't eat his sandwich but at least he was in less pain.

Noel went back to eating his sandwich, turning his head every so often to check on his brother, and eventually he saw that his eyes were closed and he had nodded off. "Gonna have a fine crick in his neck tonight, as well as an empty belly. But he'll be drunk quicker after the show and that should help with his pain." Noel thought. He took a swig of his beer and when he was finished, he started on the Pepsi. It was late afternoon and they needed to practice, but he hated forcing Liam back into his trousers. Hopefully, someone would have some coke, he needed that until the adrenaline from being onstage kicked in.

With a sigh, he brushed the crumbs that had accumulated on his chest and stood up. Sitting on his side of the bed he watched him for a moment. Running his fingers though his brother's hair, Noel realized when one or both of them were sleeping, there was no arguing. It was nice. Slowly, Liam opened his eyes, and looked up at his brother. "Was nice to sleep..." He whispered. "Yeah, but now it's time to get ready to be a rock and roll star." Noel smiled as he said the words and Liam smiled back. "Love when you say that to me, but we's both stars." Noel nodded. "You wearing what you got on, or you want me to find summat else?" Noel asked. "Just help me put the same one ones on and help me tie me laces." Noel nodded. Removing the beer, he asked if it helped. "Yeah, lucky you thought of it." Noel helped his brother onto his back and slowly helped him get ready. "Not as sore, don't think the show will be that bad." Liam stared at the ceiling and then Noel as he reached his arms out for him to take so he could sit up. They did it slowly, and they made it, Liam biting his own lip.

"Think I could eat my sandwich right quick?" Liam asked. "Yeah, cos you'll need it." Noel brought it to him and he took it. Taking large bites he made fast work of it and Noel handed him his Pepsi. Liam drank it down, and then slowly stood up. "Ready, I'm ready." Noel frowned, he looked like someone had shoved a cactus up his arse. "Right, well, good thing there will be alcohol in the dressing room." Noel said with a sigh. Noel grabbed the telephone receiver and tried to ring up the other guys, but no one picked up the phone. "Think they've gone, cunts." Noel grumbled. "Guess we're takin a taxi." Liam was quiet while Noel rang up a taxi service, and then hung up. "Best go wait outside, c'mon."

Liam made it in the taxi, Noel in after him and went down to the concert hall where they would be doing their gig. They could hear instruments being turned and swearing, that was their band. Inside they went and after practice, the venue began to fill up, and they began to play. Liam didn't move from his spot, but when Noel had a beer in his hand, he walked over, and Liam drank his fill. By the end, there were more than enough bottles and Liam was pissed, Noel and Bonehead nearly having to drag him off stage. Liam moved better and was often consumed by laughter. Noel figured the alcohol had him numb. A few birds were allowed back stage and one went straight to plonking her arse in Liam's lap. Giggling and playing with his brother's hair, Noel felt jealous, but in a different way. Normally he was jealous because the birds with the biggest tits flocked to Liam, but no, this time he was jealous because a bird was giving him the attention that Noel wished he was giving. He closed his eyes. "Liam and I are only fucking, only fucking..." He stated over and over in his mind.

Strangely, Liam wasn't particularly flirting with this girl, normally he couldn't keep his hands to himself. She relentlessly caressed his cheek, tried to kiss him and ran her fingers down his chest, he just sighed, and occasionally laughed. Standing up, the bird who had wanted to no doubt fuck Liam got up, looking insulted. Noel felt better, and everything was strange. He wanted to go home, as he was tired and no one had bothered to score any coke. Maybe Liam still had part of that joint and they could take turns on it in bed. Noel stood up and announced he and Liam were leaving. "We are?" Liam asked. "We are." Noel replied. Looking around he found no reason to stay. Off to the hotel they went, where they shed their sweaty clothes.

Both brothers made their way to the shower, Liam only slightly behind Noel. When they got there they argued about the temperature of the water. "Ourkid I want a hot shower, me shoulders are sore an it's the best way to get this sweat off." Noel argued. "Me crack, I wan't the coldest water I can get on it, that beer was fine, but a shower would be even better." Liam replied. "Well, so sit in the bath with cold water, yer own lagoon or lake Liam or summat." Noel grumbled, pushing Liam. Once in the shower, Noel made it hot like he wanted, but Liam, rushing in, turned the taps to cold. "Christ, Liam, we can both have hot showers, and then you can stand all night in the shower with cold water for all I care. I just want to get clean."

Liam thought about it, and then nodded. "Alright, but, uh...kiss me." Liam put his hands on his hips as he saw this as a way to bargain. Noel, not realizing how clever or sober his brother was, rolled his eyes. "Fine." Noel pecked Liam's lips, gently, and backed up. "If you call that a kiss, no wonder you ain't got no girlfriend, 'cept Louise,mate." Without speaking, he placed his lips on his brother's and tilted his head so he could slide his tongue in. With a sigh, Liam opened his mouth and their tongues collided. Noel cupped his brother's head, picturing him to be the bird that was sitting in his brother's lap earlier. Breaking the kiss, he looked into his brother's eyes. Noel had enjoyed that more than he had wanted, but he also wanted that hot water. "All right hot water it is." Liam smiled and thought how lucky Louise really was. 

Grabbing the soap, Noel began to wash, and when he was finished, he handed it to Liam who did the same. Both were slightly hard from the kiss, and handling their cocks with the slick soap. Both knew that Liam couldn't have another go, and Liam didn't believe he could top, but they sure were filled with desire. Noel, grabbing Liam's cock began to slowly stroke him as he stroked himself, the water raining down on them. "Oh, fuck, oh god" Liam cried as he closed his eyes, Noel licked his lips and looked down at their pulsating girths as they turned deep red. Liam reached out and took Noel's cock into his hand so they were each wanking one another. Much better than doing it with one's own hand. Noel moved in to kiss his brother, thinking maybe he had been too hasty to tell him that wasn't' going to happen anymore. He's enjoyed the taste of Liam's mouth and assumed Liam felt the same about his. Wanking harder, each was gasping and swearing, standing legs apart. Liam was the first to erupt, his come shooting onto his hands and then down the drain. Noel was next, coming with a grunt, his seed shooting in spurts. "Fuckin hell." Noel whispered, I still can't wait fer yer arse to heal up." Liam nodded as Noel got out of the shower. Liam turned the water to cold and let the water run between his arse cheeks.


End file.
